Blood and Resolve
by SS samurai
Summary: The Year: U.C. 0079 This story tells of a zeon soldier's participation in the one year war. This story is done with new events and characters.
1. Chapter 1

"I've got you now you sly shit!" called out a federation pilot as he bolted around the corner of an office building, only to find a Rakaten bazooka at his GM's face. A sigh comes from the GM's pilot as he mutters to himself his last line of communication to the rest of his squad. With a loud ballistic crack the shell fired and it broke through the mech's faceplate and caused it to explode. The GM stumbled backward and fell on the pavement. Instead of ending the GM right then and there, the rest of the feddie's squad was comming, so the zaku fired up his thrusters and jumps.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Jake, your back from your recon mission, how'd it go?" called out another zaku observing the luetenant's Zaku comming through the trees.

"Well the type 61s should be unable to continue thier route for some time; I blew the bridge and took out two jim escourts" he retorted.

Jake was attached to the 263rd ravengroup after obtaining honor recruit at the pilot acadamy. He and his ensign Ryan Rivers had been friends on side three for years; Although the two were cut out for self operating missions they both had to refuel and resupply before they could help take Kyoto from the feddies...with Japanese air strips zeon's GAWs could easily soften up terriotries for thier soldiers. This also would open up easy re-fueling and re-suppling from North America to Asia. With the type 61s halted at the sub-urbs about a good thirty miles away, Kyoto would be easy picking for tank and mobile suit alike.

"So did you hear of the Federation's new "V" project?" questioned Rivers.

"No, why?" Jake replied.

"Supposedly our standard machine guns and light weaponry cannot harm the _white one's _armor."

"What's this_ "white one"_ you speak of Rivers?" said Blake while stepping out of his Zaku's cockpit to lounge.

Rivers also getting out of his zaku sat across from him and said " No one really nows, they die before they escape to tell about it usually... Only well known survivor to tell about it was Char Aznable."

"That in its self explains alot about this _monster_" Rivers added.

"I crave to learn more of this new mobile suit"

"Our scientist say it must be made of gundanium alloy, this would explain its resiliant properties."

Now beggining to get dark, the night's coolness became settled in and the two pilots retired for the night. At the officers meeting later that night, it was determined that at dawn, the zeon forces would strike Kyoto. The type 61s were still tring to find away around the large river acording to intel; and many of the mobile suits accompaning them were still disabled from Jake's last raid. First squad would head around to the right of the citiy's side and begin the destruction of millitary faccilities that did not matter to the functionallity of the airstips. First squad would consist of Captain Shay in her gouf and two zaku2s, they would also be accompanied by some small ground forces such as magella attack tanks. Second squad would consist of Lutenant Jake and Rivers along with a newbie by the name of Curtis (piloting a reenforced zaku 1). And third squad would secure the peremeter; third squad consisted of some rear enchilon zaku 1s with some bazookas.

When first light shined upon the forces they were already waiting for the break in radio silence, untill this point only signals were used to communicate because of fear of radio interception.

"Then Captain Shay said over the raido,ending the silence, "First squad, begin you aproach,"

"Aye, aye ma'am" replied her squad mate, and they began their manuver to the right of the city

"Code alpha, I repeat, code alpha"

With this said the Zakus fanned out and began to destroy general city defense components before most of the defense forces could mobilize. A siren broke the night stillness and just then people began to move and the city defenses began to mobilize and then all hell broke loose... Quickly drawing out her gouf's heat saber, Captain Shay's blade found a scoutcar; she then pivoted to the right and slashed a Type 61. She was letting her true colors show up now, much of a wild woman, she loved her job...

All seemed to be going well for the Zekes, the perimeter was secure, defenses were deminishing, and It seemed they now had a firm grasp on the city now. Feeling confident she punted a tractor trailer into the side of another type 61

yeawn

Shay turned around to see Rivers and Jake searching the the hangers and called to Shay over the radio "Ma'am we have mobile suits!"

Stunned she blurts "What?"

Rivers replies " We have empty mobile suit racks, and un-used feddie MS wepons sitting in the hanger."

"Every one spread out! We have mobile suits in our area! All tanks please protect the airstrips we CANNOT afford to lose them!"

Now Jake was more enthusiastic, every one was now looking for the mobile suits. Then a burst of rounds rang out and struck the side of Shay's gouf. Annoyed, she looks up and notices a GM, grabs her rifle, and pops it a good one in the core. More shots from squadmater the began riddling the GM with lead of all calibers. With much damage to its core the GM's top half explodes, leaving two robotic legs to flop on the asphalt.

It now seemed that perhaps that there were more mobile suits here than figured...

"Behind you ma'am!"

With grace the blade of the gouf found home in a mobile suit's chest. But, what was this, it was a mobile suit no one in the company has ever seen before, it was no standard GM, and according to her sources... it looked remarkably like the _white one._


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Note**

The gouf in the story is a gouf variant A meaning that is one of the first gouf mass produstion models. The MS-07A had no vulcans in the finger tips of the left hand as did later models of the gouf. This gouf varian can be noted in game such as Mobile Suit Gundam Zeonic Front.

Also Lutenants usually get higher grade MSs than lower ranking officer such as ensigns. Jake's Zaku is equipped with either a 120mm machine gun or Rakten 880mm bazooka, his mobile suit also has an officer antenna. In later chapters his MS will be able to have equipped a 90mm or Gattlingcannon much like one that would be found on a gouf areial unit or custom model.

Re-enforced zaku 1s usually have medium shields instead of light ones (like those found on most zaku 2s) and have re-enforced armor plating.(hence re-enforced)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It appears the federation is taking mobile suits more sereously, this must be a mass production model of the _Gundam_!" exclaimed an estatic Captain Shay. She let the mobile suit fall to the ground and demanded a salvage team get this new _lesser gundam _up and running. With this, zeon could get a better understanding of the real thing.

"Now sweep the city and make sure that all the defenses are immobilized or destroyed." called out Luetenant Blake, now raising his Rakaten, he began to thouroughly search the area. The airstips came under zeon control remarkably quickly. They did however have to worry about the Gms and type 61s arriving the next day.

The insurgents radioed command and told them the airstrips were now under zeon command and able to recieve troops, supplies, and to begin operation in the Japanse area. Command was pleased and sent in three GAWs loaded up with mobilesuits, tanks, and some infanty. With these new recources, Captain Shay ordered that Luetenant Blake set up a defensive peremeter around the city. The company settled down for a rest.

"Pilots scramble! Pilots scamble!"

Jake, not knowing what was going on, slipped on his boots and scurried into his zaku. Turning on his consol he hefted his 120mm machinegun and awaited instruction. Capatin Shay runs out of the barracks and calls out. "Whats going on Petty Officer?"

"The GMs found away around the water too early ma'am, they're imbound!"

"Damn!" Shay mumbled as she finished zippin the top of her blouse up.

As suddenly as they awoke and mobilized the GMs started moving in she added "Blake"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I want you in the new mobile suit.. I had our engineers working through the night to have this ready; and I want you to test it."

"Yes ma'am"he replied with a grin on his face. He hopped out of his zaku and lept into the feddie suit, and closed the hatch.

"Jims to right ma'am, I got em."said Jake as he used the beam rifle on the new suit. You could be sure the feddies didn't know what hit 'em. the beam cleaved the first one in the arm, with this Rivers continued to disarm the GM and sink a shell in the back of the GM's neck, cutting off the sensors from the pilot.

"Hmmmmmm...beam saber?"mumbled to himself with a hint of curiousness. He then pressed the button on his consol and the side of his MS's leg opened up revealing a hilt of a blade. He reached down and grasped it firmly in his mechanical hand, he pulled it out thinking "wow a boot knife." but as he removed it from it's sheath the side of his leg closed and the blade flicked on, "Whoa!" He then began to destroy the 61s with ease. For the fun of it he even stepped on a few.

"Ma'am look out!"


End file.
